


the art of frustrations

by maki_senpai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Again, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Sakusa Kiyoomi, Dom/sub Undertones, Friends With Benefits, Light Bondage, M/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Top Bokuto Koutarou, ceo bokuto, minors begone, or coworkers with benefits, secretary sakusa, someone teach me how to tag, they literally just fuck, um all the sex tags again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27098482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maki_senpai/pseuds/maki_senpai
Summary: Ever since a staff party they had about a few months ago, Bokuto and Sakusa’s relationship had changed, though in secret. Too many drinks on their part, but the arrangement stuck. They’d take out their frustrations on each other from time to time whenever they needed to. There were no strings attached and it didn’t impede on their professional behaviour, so it was beneficial for both of them. And if Sakusa was honest, he liked it when Bokuto was at his worst when it comes to being frustrated. Sakusa liked it rough and Bokuto would deliver.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 70





	the art of frustrations

**Author's Note:**

> for [@kiyoomisakuso](https://twitter.com/kiyoomisakuso)

A deep sigh escapes Sakusa as he hears yelling coming from his boss' office. He was used to it at this point. Bokuto always had a short temper, especially when he's stressed. He's the most stressed during audit season. 

And as if the stars aligned, it is audit season. 

"SAKUSA!" He heard from his bluetooth. 

Another sigh, "Yes, sir?" 

"OFFICE NOW!" 

"Right away, sir." 

Sakusa pushed himself away from his desk before getting up from his rollie chair. He straightened himself out and brought his iPad to take notes or record anything his boss needed him to do, or say, or whatever. He walked over to the large double doors and opened it quietly, going into Bokuto's office without him being aware. 

He cleared his throat, "What can I do for you, sir?" 

“Lock the door.”

_Ah._ Sakusa thought. _He’s that frustrated._

Ever since a staff party they had about a few months ago, Bokuto and Sakusa’s relationship had changed, though in secret. Too many drinks on their part, but the arrangement stuck. They’d take out their frustrations on each other from time to time whenever they needed to. There were no strings attached and it didn’t impede on their professional behaviour, so it was beneficial for both of them. And if Sakusa was honest, he liked it when Bokuto was at his worst when it comes to being frustrated. Sakusa liked it rough and Bokuto would deliver. 

Sakusa turned behind him and clicked the lock on the office door and lingered around there until he was instructed otherwise. 

“Come here.” Bokuto said, his voice was low and gruff and it sent shivers down Sakusa’s spine. It excited him.

He walked over behind the desk where Bokuto sat and automatically climbed onto his lap, draping his arms around his neck while he kept a stoic expression. Bokuto immediately placed his hands on Sakusa’s ass and squeezed it firmly. 

“You know, Kiyoomi,” Bokuto growled, leaning in closer to Sakusa’s ear, nibbling on the lobe, “I wouldn’t be this stressed out if you had given me the reports earlier.”

“I-I did.”

“Not early enough.” Bokuto started to pepper open-mouthed kisses down Sakusa’s neck, licking along the veins that showed. 

“I-I’m sorry, I’ll be better…” Sakusa knew what he liked to hear, the submission and innocence in his tone riled up his boss. He liked feeling powerful and in control. And it’s not like Sakusa was opposed to the behaviour. In fact, he quite liked it more than he wanted to admit. Being defiled in a semi-public space, being punished for the smallest mistake, being made to submit by big, strong hands that would hold him in place as he was getting railed over the large, mahogany desk. It was thrilling and gave him a sense of life in his otherwise boring one. 

“You say that all the time, but you never seem to learn your lesson, _Kiyoomi_.” Bokuto began to undo Sakusa’s tie and promptly unbuttoned his shirt, exposing more of his unmarked skin. “Do I need to punish you again?”

“Yes, s-sir.” 

“Then be very quiet, we wouldn’t want anyone to hear you now, do we?” Golden eyes turned dark as Bokuto moved to gag Sakusa with his own tie, tying it behind his head. He placed a small peck on his cheek before instructing the dark haired man to get off his lap. After obeying, Bokuto immediately bent him over the desk, making him grunt against the tie. Bokuto undid his own, using it to tie Sakusa’s hands behind his back. 

He then proceeded to pull down Sakusa’s top half-way, exposing the upper part of his back, making him shiver. Bokuto spanked his ass that hung in the air, making him moan from the pleasurable pain.

“I should fire you for not doing your job, properly.” Another spank, making the subject whine just before Bokuto pulled his dress pants down in one swift motion. 

“So beautiful.” Bokuto murmured. He brought his hands up to Sakusa’s ass, massaging and spreading them teasingly, kneeling down to level his face with it. He reached into his desk drawer, pulling out some lube and squeezed its contents onto his hands. He then brought two fingers up to Sakusa’s hole, coating it with the substance, making him shudder. Bokuto circled his fingers around before finally pushing two in at once. He was impatient and wanted to get Sakusa prepped fast. 

He moaned as Bokuto’s fingers entered him impatiently, feeling the pent up frustrations from whatever phone call took place earlier. Bokuto thrusted his fingers in and out harshly, scissoring them inside, properly stretching Sakusa out. He sloppily kissed his ass, biting and nipping at the flesh, leaving marks where nobody else but him can. He curled his fingers just right, making the secretary writhe under him, letting out a muffled scream of pleasure.

“Shh, we don’t want the whole company to hear how much of a whore you are, Kiyoomi.” 

Bokuto pulled his fingers out and grabbed a condom for his drawer, tearing it open and rolling it on. He applied more lube, stroking his achingly hard cock as he did so. He teased Sakusa’s hole with the tip, making the other squirm with need, especially after he was deprived of finishing not too long ago. His boss used his one hand to hold him in place, fingers digging into his tiny waist. 

“Patience, dear.” Bokuto purred, his voice sultry and low. Helpless, Sakusa nodded weakly. The other man smirked and sheathed himself deep inside. Sakusa let out a strangled scream, and tugged at his bound hands, wanting to grip onto something. 

Bokuto snaked his arm around the front and pulled Sakusa up, his back flushed against his broad chest, biting along his shoulder hungrily. He pounded into his secretary mercilessly, taking out his anger and stresses with every thrust. His free hand reached over, taking hold of Sakusa’s twitching cock, stroking it at the same pace of his thrusts. 

It sent Sakusa over the moon, eyes rolling back until he saw stars, allowing his head to drop onto Bokuto’s shoulder. He wanted to scream out, but the tie got in the way. For good reason, but still, a part of him wanted everyone to know who was making him feel _good._ He was nearing his edge and Bokuto adjusted his angle, making him hit Sakusa’s prostate with each thrust. 

However, the phone rang, and during this season, every phone call is as important as any email. Sakusa whipped his head to look at Bokuto only to find him looking back with a malicious glint in his eyes. He slowed his thrusts as he untied the make-shift gag around Sakusa. 

“Answer it.” 

“Wh-what?”  
  
“Do your job, Kiyoomi. It's a busy season.”

“B-but-”

“It’s still ringing, so obviously it’s important. We can’t miss this, you know?” Bokuto growled in Sakusa’s ear, “Just don’t make it obvious that you’re getting fucked into oblivion, understood?”

“Y-yes sir.” 

Bokuto pressed the button on the phone, putting it on speaker, “Remember, don’t make it obvious.” He whispered just as he thrusted in deeper into Sakusa. 

_“Hello, is this Bokuto-san’s office?”_

“H-hello, yes this is his secretary, S-Sakusa Kiyoomi, Bokuto-san is busy at the moment, but I could take a message.” 

Bokuto quietly bent Sakusa over the desk once more, untying his hands as he continued to rail the man. He immediately held on to the edges of the desk for dear life as Sakusa tried very hard to suppress his moans and keep his breathing levelled.

_“Ah yes, this is very important, it’s about last week’s…”_ Sakusa was unable to concentrate on the other person’s words, his mind becoming hazy with each hit of his sweet spot. He tried to let out occasional words of confirmation, though he could hear his voice get smaller every time. 

_“Sakusa-san, are you alright? You don’t sound too well.”_

Bokuto leaned down closer to Sakusa’s ear and whispered, “Do a better job baby, can’t let our partners know that my secretary is a whore for his boss’s dick.” 

Sakusa whimpered quietly, but replied to the person on the phone, clearing his throat. 

“Y-yes, I’m fine, it’s just um, our AC broke and it’s getting quite hot.”

_“Ah! Haha! I completely understand. I remember when…”_ Sakusa just wanted the phone call to be over, but Bokuto seemed to be enjoying himself, continuing to mercilessly thrust into Sakusa. The sound of their skins slapping was far away enough from the phone’s receiver as not to be heard, but Sakusa’s breathing was becoming more erratic and uneven and _god_ he just wanted to scream for Bokuto to go harder. 

He was nearing his climax and this stupid person on the phone won’t shut up about his office issues. 

“I’m s-so sorry to hear that, but um, I must get going so I can process the paperwork y-you...need me...to… _ahem_ … finish.” 

_“Oh! Yes of course. Thank you, have a good day!”_

Sakusa slammed his fist on the phone, hastily hanging up, and finally let out the moans he’s been wanting to let out. Bokuto pulled him up again and Sakusa reached back and took hold of Bokuto’s monochrome locks, tugging and pulling at the roots, making him moan against his neck. His movements intensified and Sakusa couldn’t help but grind his hips against him, wanting to meet more and more of the pleasure that continued to pound into him. 

“F-faster! Please, fuck!” Sakusa moaned out, his own hand finding his hardness, stroking it with Bokuto. The overstimulation made him go feral, his moans getting louder, not even caring if a poor passerby heard them. Bokuto thrusted deep and hard, hitting just the right spot, allowing Sakusa his long awaited release, his cum spurting out onto the drawers of Bokuto’s desk.

“You’re so dirty, Kiyoomi. Such a mess for me.” 

Bokuto’s thrusts became sloppy and his grunts became erratic and soon enough, he came, biting down on Sakusa’s shoulder to muffle his own moans. He pulled out and collapsed onto his chair, catching Sakusa and settling him on his lap. Their heavy breathing and pants filled the room, replacing the lewd noises that danced in the air not too long ago. 

Bokuto lifted Sakusa’s head up from his shoulder and took him into a deep and messy kiss, their tongues sloppily sliding and swirling against each other until they pulled away for air with a string of saliva connecting them. 

“Would… would that be all, sir?” Sakusa breathed out. 

“Hm. For now. Depending on how the day goes, I might need some help with...work at home.” 

Sakusa chuckled, “Of course. Whatever you need.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i had to take many breaks while i wrote this
> 
> my [twitter](https://twitter.com/SOUM4KI)


End file.
